15 Juli
by Viselle
Summary: Di hari ini, aku hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu berdua denganmu. Duduk bersama di sofa marun yang kaubeli sambil menikmati segelas teh dan kue ulang tahun yang kubuat untukmu.


Disclaimer © **Tite kubo**

(Bleach bukan punya saya)

…

 **15 Juli**

 _Aku percaya kau akan kembali_

by

Ann

…

Peringatan : AU, OOC (Sesuai kebutuhan cerita), Typo(s), Gaje (Silahkan berpendapat sendiri),

Tidak suka? Mungkin bisa tekan tombol ' **Back** ' atau ' **Close** '

Dan untuk kalian yang berniat meneruskan membaca ...

Selamat menikmati!

...

 _Di hari ini, aku hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu berdua denganmu. Duduk bersama di sofa marun yang kaubeli sambil menikmati segelas teh dan kue ulang tahun yang kubuat untukmu._

...

Aroma manis vanila bercampur kayu manis dan asinnya mentega menguar di udara. Membuat orang-orang yang melewati apartemen bernomor 209 berhenti sejenak dan menoleh ke pintu putih dengan hiasan kepala _chappy_ ─kelinci─berwarna biru di tengahnya. Aroma manis itu benar-benar menggoda indera pemciuman, membangun rasa penasaran apa gerangan yang tengah dibuat si pemilik apartemen.

Di balik pintu kayu itu, tepatnya di dapur mungil yang berada di bagian belakang apartemen berukuran sedang itu, seorang wanita tengah menyibukkan dirinya dengan kompor, _mixer_ , dan oven. Rambut hitam sebahunya digulung dan dijepit erat di bagian belakang kepala agar tak mengganggu aktivitas penting yang tengah dilakukannya. Celemek merah muda yang dipakainya sudah tercoreng bekas tepung dan cokelat, hasil bekerja di dapur sejak pagi. Terigu, telur, mentega, dan berbagai bahan pembuat kue lainnya memenuhi meja. Andai si wanita orang yang awam dalam membuat kue semua itu akan membuatnya bingung, namun ia sudah terlalu terbiasa dengan bahan-bahan itu sehingga sepenuh apa pun meja itu, ia pasti dapat menemukan bahan yang diperlukan. Diletakkannya sebuah cetakan berbentuk lingkaran berada di pinggir meja. Sisi-sisinya sudah diolesi mentega dan dasarnya sudah dilapisi kertas roti, siap diisi adonan. Kemudian wanita bermarga Kuchiki itu melangkah ke depan kompor, meletakkan teplon berisi mentega di atasnya, dan menyalakan api. Sembari menunggu mentega cair ia mengayak terigu dan mencampurnya dengan _baking soda─_ bahan pengembang kue. Di tengah kesibukan itu suara _ringtone_ ponselnya menginterupsi, membuatnya sejenak meninggalkan tepung dan meraih ponsel putih yang ia letakkan di meja lain bersama seloyang _cupcake_ cokelat. Sebuah pesan singkat menerbitkan senyum di wajah Rukia. Kembali diletakkannya ponsel itu tanpa mengetikkan balasan, sebab pesan tiga kata itu tidak membutuhkan balasan.

" _Aku akan pulang."_

Rukia kembali pada kegiatannya; mendinginkan mentega, mengocok telur, mengaduk tepung, semua dilakukannya dengan terampil hingga adonan siap dipanggang. Kali ini ia berniat membuat stroberi _shortcake,_ spesial untuk seseorang yang berulang tahun hari ini. Sembari menunggu kuenya matang Rukia menyiapkan _whipple cream_ dan stroberi untuk penghias kuenya. Sekali lagi _ringtone_ ponsel menginterupsinya, kali ini sebuah panggilan masuk.

"Ya?" Rukia menjawab panggilan setelah dering kedua. "Kapan kau datang?" Ia melirik _cupcake_ di sampingnya. "Aku tidak akan ke mana-mana. Iya, aku janji. Datanglah, kutunggu." Rukia memutuskan sambungan telepon dan meletakkan kembali ponselnya. Kemudian dengan cekatan ia mengemas selusin _cupcake_ dalam kardus kue lalu memasukkannya ke dalam tas kain.

Tak terasa satu jam berlalu. Rukia baru saja meletakkan potongan stroberi terakhir di atas _cake-_ nya ketika bel rumahnya berbunyi nyaring. Senyumnya seketika terbit sebab orang yang ditunggunya kini sudah datang. Tanpa melepas celemeknya ia melangkah cepat keluar dari dapur, melintasi ruang tamu, dan mencapai pintu. Rukia mengerem langkahnya di depan pintu, mengatur napasnya yang sedikit memburu, lalu menoleh ke arah cermin besar yang sengaja diletakkannya di dekat pintu. Bayangan wanita beriris violet membalas tatapannya. Ia memang tak dalam kondisi prima─tanpa riasan sedikit pun─namun tak juga acak-acakan. Dan yang terpenting dia tidak bau. Ah, dirinya memang berbau. Namun, bukan bau yang membuat orang menutup hidung dan menjauh, justru bau yang melekat di tubuhnya membuat orang ingin memakannya. Rukia berusaha merapikan dirinya sedikit, tetapi bel kembali berbunyi menandakan seseorang yang berdiri di depan pintu mulai kehilangan kesabarannya.

"Dia memang selalu tidak sabaran," Rukia menggerutu namun senyuman manis bertengger di bibirnya. Ah, bagaimana bisa ia mengeluhkan segala hal tentang pria itu tetapi tetap mencintainya.

Rukia meraih gagang pintu, memutar dan menariknya. Melepas jarak antara dirinya dan sang tamu.

"Hai!" Pria berambut merah itu menyapanya. Seketika senyuman Rukia luntur. "Hei, apa-apaan itu? Kenapa sambutanmu begitu?" Pria bertato itu memprotes.

"Aku tidak berharap kau yang datang, Renji," sahut Rukia sembari memberi jalan agar Renji bisa masuk.

"Bukannya tadi aku sudah meneleponmu dan bilang mau datang, lagipula aku ingin mengambil kueku. Sudah selesai, kan?" Renji mengendus aroma kue. "Ah, kalau baunya seenak ini pasti sudah matang." Tanpa diundang Renji melangkah melewati ruang tamu dan langsung memasuki dapur. Rukia hanya bisa menggeleng pelan melihat kelakuan kawannya itu. Ia dan Renji sudah saling mengenal sejak kecil. Bersahabat dekat, karena bernasib sama, tinggal di jalan karena ditinggal orangtua mereka sejak kecil. Namun mereka beruntung, tidak seperti anak-anak lain yang berakhir menjadi preman, pencuri, atau bekerja di tempat hiburan malam, mereka berdua bisa mengenyam pendidikan hingga akhirnya bisa mendapatkan pekerjaan yang layak. Renji berhasil menjadi seorang pengacara, dan Rukia sendiri kini sudah memiliki sebuah toko roti.

Rukia mengikuti Renji ke dapur, dan langsung disambut pertanyaan dari sahabatnya itu ketika sampai di sana.

"Untuk siapa kau membuat kue ini?" Renji tidak mengambil _cupcake-_ nya, malah berdiri di depan kue stroberi yang baru Rukia selesaikan.

"Yang jelas bukan untukmu," sahut Rukia sambil melangkah ke meja di mana ia meletakkan _cupcake_ pesanan Renji. "Ini baru punyamu." Ia mengangkat tas kain berwarna biru. Renji tidak menghampirinya untuk mengambil tas kainnya, pria itu malah bertanya lagi, "kau membuat ini untuk dia, kan? Hari ini ulang tahunnya."

"Nah, itu kau tahu," sahut Rukia. "Jadi, cepat ambil kuemu dan pulanglah. Aku harus bersiap-siap."

Namun Renji bergeming. Matanya menatap kue buatan Rukia dengan pandangan tak terbaca.

"Renji?" Rukia melangkah menghampirinya. Renji mengangkat matanya, dan mengarahkannya tepat ke mata Rukia. "Ini tidak benar, Rukia," ujarnya.

Alis Rukia terangkat bingung. "Apanya?"

"Yang kaulakukan ini salah." Renji menunjuk kue yang Rukia buat. "Kau seharusnya tidak membuat itu"

"Apa yang salah dari menyiapkan kue ulang tahun untuk suamiku sendiri?" sahut Rukia tak senang.

"Lalu apa yang akan kaulakukan? Menyiapkan pesta kecil dan menunggunya pulang dengan lilin yang menyala?" Renji mulai kehilangan kesabaran.

Rukia mengedikkan bahu. "Itu bukan urusanmu."

"Jangan melakukan hal yang sia-sia, Rukia." Renji meletakkan tangannya di kedua bahu Rukia, diguncangnya pelan tubuh mungil Rukia. "Kita berdua tahu kalau dia tidak akan kembali."

"Tolong jangan katakan itu ...," lirih Rukia. "Aku tahu dia akan datang. Dia pasti datang."

"Rukia ..." Renji tercekat, tak mampu melanjutkan kata-katanya. Sudah berkali-kali pria itu mencoba menyadarkan Rukia, namun sang sahabat tak pernah mau mendengarkannya. Rukia selalu kukuh dengan apa yang dipercayainya. Ia selalu percaya bahwa suaminya akan pulang.

Dengan perlahan Rukia melepas tangan Renji dari bahunya. "Sebaiknya kau pulang, masih banyak yang harus kukerjakan."

"Rukia ..."

"Tolonglah ... kau pulang saja."

Bahu Renji merosot turun. Pria itu ingin berkeras tetapi apa dayanya. Dengan satu helaan napas dan langkah gontai Renji beranjak meninggalkan dapur. Di pintu Renji menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh. "Apa kau perlu bantuan?" tawarnya.

Rukia menggeleng. "Aku ingin melakukan sendiri."

"Baiklah," ujar Renji lemah. "Kau bisa menghubungiku kalau perlu apa-apa."

"Aku tahu," kata Rukia. "Sekarang pulanglah, Tatsuki menunggumu."

"Tapi ..."

"Pulang, Renji," tegas Rukia, kemudian ia menghampiri sambil membawa kue pesanan pria itu. "Dan jangan lupa kuemu."

"Terima kasih, Tatsuki pasti menyukainya," ucap Renji sambil menerima tas kain dari Rukia. Untuk beberapa saat ia hanya berdiri, entah menunggu apa.

"Pulang, Renji." Rukia memutar tubuh pria jangkung itu dan mendorongnya. "Jangan lupa tutup pintunya saat kaupergi."

"Rukia ..." Gelengan pelan Rukia membuat Renji urung melanjutkan kalimatnya dan pergi.

Sepeninggal Renji, untuk sesaat Rukia terdiam. Matanya menatap kue di meja, lalu menghela napas. "Apa pun yang mereka katakan aku tahu kau akan datang, karena kau sudah berjanji akan pulang."

.*.

Hari sudah berganti malam saat Rukia menyelesaikan semua persiapan. Ia sudah menghias ruang tamu mungilnya dengan balon, pita, bunga, menyulapnya menjadi tempat pesta rumah sederhana. Meja bundar di depan sofa marun ia isi dengan beberapa stoples berisi kue kering, sepiring tempura, dan piring berisi camilan. Tak lupa di bagian tengah ia letakkan kue stroberi yang sudah ia pasangin lilin berangka tiga dan dua. Rukia pun sudah berdandan dan memakai gaun _A-line_ warna pastel yang ia beli khusus untuk hari ini. Semua sudah lengkap, bahkan hadiah untuk sang suami pun sudah tersedia. Bukan hadiah mahal memang, tetapi pasti hadiah itu akan sangat disukai suaminya. Hadiahnya berupa arloji lama milik suaminya. Arloji itu adalah peninggalan dari Isshin, ayah Ichigo, yang sudah Rukia anggap sebagai ayahnya sendiri jauh sebelum ia menikah dengan Ichigo. Lewat Isshinlah Rukia dan Renji mendapatkan kesempatan bersekolah. Arloji itu sudah lama rusak sehingga suaminya hanya menyimpannya di lemari. Dan Rukia memutuskan memperbaiki jam itu sebagai hadiah ulang tahun sang suami, meski dirinya harus berkeliling ke puluhan tempat perbaikan jam hanya untuk memperbaiki arloji antik itu.

"Semua akan sempurna saat Ichigo pulang." Rukia mendudukan diri di sofa marun yang dibelikan suaminya dua tahun lalu sebagai hadiah ulang tahun pernikahan mereka yang pertama. Rukia tersenyum geli mengingat hal itu. Hanya Ichigo yang bisa memikirkan sofa sebagai hadiah ulang tahun pernikahan, tapi Rukia sangat menyukainya.

Rukia terus menunggu hingga jam berdentang sepuluh kali, namun tak ada tanda-tanda kehadiran Ichigo. Ponsel Rukia pun sejak tadi hanya diam, tak membantu memberi peringatan adanya panggilan atau pun pesan. Rukia duduk termangu, bertopang dagu sambil memandangi kue hasil karyanya. Tepat saat ia hendak mengambil ponselnya untuk menghubungi Ichigo, ponsel itu berbunyi dan menampilkan nama Renji di layarnya.

"Halo," Rukia menyahut malas.

" _Kau masih menunggunya?" Suara Renji langsung terdengar._

"Kalau kau berniat menceramahiku lagi, sebaiknya tutup teleponnya," sahut Rukia ketus.

Terdengar helaan napas di seberang sana _. "Aku hanya tidak ingin kau melakukan hal yang sia-sia Rukia."_

"Menurutmu ini sia-sia, tapi tidak bagiku," ujar Rukia. "Cukup, Renji. Aku tahu apa yang kulakukan."

" _Tapi kau tidak menyadari bahwa itu salah. Ichigo sudah pergi, Rukia."_ Rukia menggigit bibir, perkataan Renji seakan menamparnya. _"Kau menerima sendiri surat pemberitahuannya, bahkan Kyoraku-san datang ke tempatmu untuk mengantarkan surat itu dan memberitahukan apa yang menimpa Ichigo."_

"Ichigo hanya menghilang, Renji. Dia tidak ..." Rukia tak mampu melanjutkan kata-katanya.

" _Dia sudah dinyatakan meninggal."_

"Tidak! Jangan katakan itu! Ichigo-ku masih hidup dan akan segera kembali!" seru Rukia.

" _Rukia ..."_

"Apa pun yang kalian katakan, aku tetap pecaya Ichigo akan kembali!"

Lagi. Renji hanya bisa menghela napas. _"Kau harus bisa menerimanya. Aku mengkhawatirkanmu─"_

"Aku tahu, tapi yang perlu kaukhawatirkan sekarang adalah istri dan anakmu yang ada dalam kandungannya. Mereka lebih membutuhkanmu daripada aku." Lama tak ada sahutan dari Renji. "Sekarang aku akan menutup teleponnya, Renji, dan ingat jangan meneleponku lagi malam ini. Jika kau melakukannya, aku tidak akan mengangkatnya." Tanpa menunggu reaksi Renji, Rukia memutuskan sambungan telepon.

Hampir saja Rukia melempar ponselnya karena marah. Ia begitu kesal karena semua orang mengatakan bahwa Ichigo-nya tidak akan kembali. Ichigo akan pulang. Suaminya akan kembali. Jika tidak hari ini, besok, minggu depan, bulan depan, tahun depan ... kapan pun itu, Ichigo akan pulang. Ia tidak peduli jika semua orang berkeras mengatakan sebaliknya. Rukia hanya akan percaya pada apa yang dikatakan oleh hatinya.

"Ichigo, kau akan kembali, kan?" ucapnya lirih dengan air mata yang keluar perlahan dari sudut-sudut matanya. "Kau sudah berjanji akan kembali."

Satu setengah tahun lalu Rukia melepas Ichigo pergi menyelidiki sebuah kasus di Kyoto. Saat itu sama sekali tidak terlintas di pikiran Rukia bahwa suaminya yang berprofesi sebagai seorang detektif polisi tidak akan kembali, karena Ichigo berkata bahwa dirinya hanya akan pergi selama seminggu. Tetapi setahun lalu Rukia mendapat pemberitahuan bahwa suaminya menghilang dalam tugas. Mobil yang dipakai Ichigo ditemukan tenggelam di danau, sedang Ichigo tidak ditemukan. Pencarian dilakukan, namun tidak membuahkan hasil. Ichigo tak juga ditemukan. Lalu sembilan bulan setelahnya Kyouraku, atasan Ichigo datang dan mengatakan bahwa pencarian suaminya dihentikan dan Ichigo dinyatakan gugur dalam tugas. Kyouraku bahkan menyatakan dengan tegas agar Rukia tidak berharap suaminya kembali. Atasan Ichigo itu berkata agar Rukia merelakan Ichigo. Namun, hati Rukia tidak pernah bisa merelakan. Harapannya masih begitu besar bahwa suatu hari Ichigo-nya akan kembali.

"Aku tahu kau akan pulang." Rukia menyusut air matanya dengan buku jari. "Aku akan menunggumu."

Ponsel Rukia berbunyi lagi. Nama Renji kembali tertera di layarnya. Kesal karena sahabatnya itu tak mau berhenti mengganggunya, Rukia langsung mematikan ponsel bahkan sampai mencabut baterainya.

Jam berdentang dua belas kali. Hari telah berganti. Empat belas kini sudah berganti menjadi lima belas.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Ichigo." Rukia menyalakan lilin angka tiga dan dua bergantian, lalu menyanyikan lagu ulang tahun sambil terisak pelan. Isakannya semakin menjadi bait demi bait yang ia nyanyikan, hingga akhirnya ia tidak bisa menyelesaikan lagunya.

Rukia menangis hingga rasa lelah membawanya ke alam mimpi. Sebuah mimpi panjang yang terasa tiada berakhir. Dalam mimpinya Rukia berlari dalam labirin mengejar bayang Ichigo yang tak pernah bisa ia dapatkan. Dan ketika ia hampir meraih suaminya, gedoran keras di pintu dan seseorang yang meneriakkan namanya membuat ia terbangun.

"RUKIA!"

"KUCHIKI-SAN!"

Rukia mengenali suara yang meneriakkan namanya itu. Itu Renji dan Urahara─pengelola apartemen. Dengan enggan Rukia membuka matanya. Lilin yang ia nyalakan sudah mati karena tertiup angin yang masuk dari jendela yang ia biarkan terbuka. Gedoran terdengar lagi, kali ini lebih ramai dari sebelumnya. Rukia pun bangun, ia harus menghentikan keributan ini sebelum satu apartemen terbangun karenanya.

Renji langsung merangsek masuk ketika pintu terbuka, dan ketika melihat Rukia pria itu langsung memeluknya.

"Syukurlah ... kupikir aku tidak akan melihatmu lagi. Untunglah kau tidak melakukan hal nekad."

"Kau berlebihan, Renji. Kau membangunkan seisi apartemen karena kekhawatiran bodohmu," omel Rukia.

"Itu karena kau tidak mengangkat teleponku, lalu teleponmu tak bisa dihubungi. Kau membuatku takut, Rukia. Kupikir kau─"

"Bunuh diri?" Rukia menyelesaikan kalimat Renji dan mendengus sebal. "Aku tidak sebodoh itu." Kemudian ia meminta maaf kepada tetangga dan pengurus apartemen yang terbangun karena ulah Renji, dan meminta mereka kembali beristirahat.

"Dasar bodoh! Kau membuatku malu!" Rukia bersidekap sambil mengomeli Renji.

"Dan kau membuatku hampir gila karena khawatir!" balas Renji.

Rukia terdiam. Ia bisa melihat gurat kekhawatiran di mata Renji, bisa merasakannya ketika pria itu memeluknya tadi.

"Aku tidak bisa tenang karena memikirkan bagaimana keadaanmu, dan kau malah mematikan ponselmu." Renji menunjuk ponsel Rukia yang tergeletak di meja, masih terpisah dari baterainya.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin kauganggu," jawab Rukia, kali ini ia tidak meninggikan suaranya. Hatinya sedikit merasa bersalah karena membuat Renji khawatir.

"Apa bagimu aku begitu mengganggu?"

"Aku hanya ... aku tidak ingin mendengarmu mengatakan _itu,_ Renji. Aku tidak mau kau meyakinkanku kalau Ichigo sudah─sial! Aku bahkan tidak sanggup mengatakan kata itu. Aku tidak sanggup menghubungkan Ichigo dengan ..." Rukia berusaha membela diri. "Aku tahu kalian berpikir aku dalam penyangkalan karena tidak mau percaya bahwa Ichigo sudah meninggal." Napas Rukia tertahan saat kata itu terlontar dari mulutnya. Ia hampir menangis lagi. "Aku ... aku yakin dia tidak meninggal. Ichigo masih hidup, aku menerima pesannya tadi pagi." Ia mengambil ponselnya, memasang baterai dan menghidupkannya, lalu dengan tidak sabar menekan-nekan layar ponselnya yang masih dalam proses _start up_. "Aku tidak berkhayal atau mengada-ada, aku memang menerimanya. Ichigo mengirimiku pesan, dan berkata akan pulang. Dia─"

Renji mengangkat tangannya, membuat aliran kata-kata Rukia terhenti. "Aku percaya."

Ponsel Rukia hampir tergelincir dari tangannya. "Apa?!"

Dalam dua langkah Renji sudah berdiri di depan Rukia. "Kau benar, Ichigo sudah ditemukan."

"Benarkah?" Wajah Rukia berubah cerah. "Di mana dia sekarang? Bawa aku padanya!"

"Itulah yang akan kulakukan," kata Renji. "Kita bisa menemuinya saat pagi."

"Tidak!" Rukia mencengkeram bagian depan kaos Renji. "Bawa aku sekarang. Aku ingin menemuinya. Kumohon ..."

Renji menghela napas dan mengangguk, menyetujui permintaan Rukia. Senyum di wajah Rukia langsung terbit. "Sebentar, aku ingin mengemas kuenya. Aku ingin Ichigo memakannya." Rukia langsung melepas kaos Renji dan beranjak ke dapur.

"Rukia, kupikir ..." Renji menggantung kata-katanya.

Rukia menghentikan langkahnya. "Apa?"

Ekspresi Renji tak terbaca. "Tak apa, cepatlah, Ichigo sudah menunggu."

.*.

Sepanjang perjalanan Rukia banyak bicara, ia menceritakan bermacam hal, beberapa tentang kisah masa lalu mereka yang semuanya berkaitan dengan Ichigo. Sementara Renji lebih banyak diam, hanya sesekali ia memberi sahutan itu pun dalam kalimat pendek.

"Kau masih marah ya?" tanya Rukia hati-hati. Renji hanya mendelik padanya. "Maafkan aku ya, _please ..._ "

"Aku tidak marah, Rukia," jawab Renji.

"Lalu?" tuntut Rukia.

Renji menyandarkan punggungnya di punggung kursi sementara mereka berhenti di lampu merah. Diliriknya Rukia sekilas kemudian menjawab, "tak apa."

"Pasti ada apa-apa, aku yakin." Senyum samar muncul di bibir Renji. "Tak apa, sungguh. Aku hanya mengkhawatirkanmu."

"Kenapa? Ichigo sudah kembali, aku akan baik-baik saja," sahut Rukia riang.

"Tentu, kau akan baik-baik saja. Aku tahu kau kuat," ujar Renji.

Rukia menepuk lengan Renji. "Bicaramu aneh, kurasa kau sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku."

"Nanti kau juga akan tahu."

Lampu lalu lintas berubah hijau, dan Renji kembali melajukan mobilnya.

.*.

Perlu waktu setidaknya setengah jam barulah mereka sampai di tempat tujuan. Renji membelokkan mobil dan memasuki area parkir rumah sakit khusus kepolisian. Renji turun dari mobil dan membukakan pintu untuk Rukia. "Ayo."

"Ichigo ada di sini?" tanya Rukia waswas. "Apa dia baik-baik saja?"

"Ikutlah denganku." Hanya dua kata itu yang Renji berikan. Rukia sudah memohon, merengek, bahkan mengancam, tetapi Renji tetap bungkam. Akhirnya ia hanya bisa diam sambil mengikuti langkah Renji di koridor rumah sakit yang panjang dan sepi. Langkah mereka berhenti di depan pintu ruang rawat bernomor 109.

"Di sini?" tanya Rukia.

Renji mengangguk. "Masuklah."

"Kau tidak masuk?" Renji menggeleng. "Kenapa?"

"Kau harus menghadapinya sendiri."

Dengan jantung berdebar Rukia meraih kenop pintu dengan tangannya yang bebas, mendorong pintu itu hingga terbuka. "Rukia." Ia kembali menoleh pada Renji. "Apa pun yang kaulihat di dalam sana, tetaplah kuat." Rukia menggangguk singkat, dan masuk ke dalam ruangan berpencahayaan temaram itu.

"Lihat siapa yang datang." Suara itu berasal dari sisi kanan ranjang rawat.

"Kyouraku-san?" Pria paruh baya itu hanya mengagguk kecil dan melangkah melewati Rukia. Sebuah tepukan diberikannya sebelum menjauh dan keluar.

Jantung Rukia semakin memacu ketika dirinya melangkah mendekati ranjang rawat. Perlahan wajah pria yang terbaring di sana semakin jelas, dan ketika Rukia mengenalinya tangisannya pecah. Ia langsung berlari ke sisi tempat tidur dan memeluk pria yang begitu dirindukannya.

"Aku pulang, Rukia. Maaf, aku terlambat."

Akhirnya Rukia kembali merasakan belaian tangan besar nan hangat milik Ichigo. Pria itu kembali, pulang ke dalam pelukannya.

"Lain kali kau tidak boleh terlambat," ujar Rukia.

"Untuk sementara aku tidak akan ke mana-mana," sahut Ichigo.

Rukia melepas pelukannya, lalu memerhatikan kondisi Ichigo. Tubuh suaminya tertutup selimut hingga ke perut, tetapi dari yang Rukia lihat tubuh bagian atas pria itu dibebat dengan perban di bagian pundak kiri, kedua lengannya, dan di bagian perut atas yang terlihat. "Apa yang terjadi padamu?"

"Nanti kuceritakan, sekarang keluarkan kuenya dan kita rayakan ulang tahunku."

Rukia menurut. Ia mengeluarkan kue yang dibawanya dan menyalakan kembali lilin angka. Rukia menyanyikan lagu ulang tahun. Nyanyian yang tak jelas liriknya karena disela dengan tangisan. Namun, kali ini bukan tangisan kehilangan melainkan sebuah tangis bahagia.

.*.

 _ **fin**_

.*.

Hola~ ketemu lagi dengan Ann di sini. Sebelumnya saya publish fic ultah Ichigo yang kecepetan, sekarang saya publishnya telat. Wkwkwk ... Sebenarnya mau dipublish tanggal 15 kemaren, tapi apa daya kerjaan saya padet dan akhirnya baru bisa publish hari ini. :'( Awalnya di bagian akhir saya mau bikin Ichigo udah tiada, tapi _kokoro_ nggak kuat nulisnya. Sepertinya saya harus berguru dulu sama supaya bisa bikin yang angst-angst. :'v

O ya, kami berencana mengadakan event fanfiksi di fandom Bleach Indonesia tapi kekurangan tenaga buat panitianya. Adakah di antara teman-teman yang berkenan membantu kami? Kalau ada yang berminat silakan PM saya untuk menanyakan detailnya. (ditunggu sampai Sabtu, 23 Juli 2016)

Akhir kata, terima kasih untuk kalian yang sudah membaca fanfik saya hingga akhir. Maaf apabila ada kekurangan.

See ya,

Ann *-*


End file.
